A new life in death
by The Mormon And Otaku
Summary: Jack loved Halloween more than any human or monster to ever live. But when you live in Halloween Town for decades doing the same thing, it starts to grow boring. So one night, Jack decides to visit the holiday doors once more to see if he'll find the inspiration he needs to continue doing Halloween. He certainly didn't expect his walk to turn into a life changing experience!
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was another normal night in Halloween Town. The residents were busy preparing for the next Halloween in any way that they could, whether it was practice their scaring techniques or making masks with ghastly designs. It always thrilled me to see new ideas to make Halloween more terrifying.

Of course, since I have lived for over 9,000 days doing nothing but prepare for one day a year, I'd sometimes get a bit bored. So far it's only happened twice, and both times something terrible happened. The first time I nearly ruined Christmas over an obsession I had with it. Sandy Claus really didn't like that. The second time, I went out of town to look for different ways the town could improve Halloween, and Oogie-Boogie ended up causing mayhem across the holidays! It was a very endearing adventure, and was also the first time that I ever had to fight with my powers, which was a very…. New, experience.

The point is that I learned my lesson about leaving Halloween Town and disrupting the other holidays. I fully committed myself to the safety and well being of my holiday. And for the next year I was on my best behavior! I was again for the next year as well!

And the next year!

And the next year.

And the year after that….

Time passed without delay, always going forward. Nothing had changed throughout all that time. The residents of Halloween Town lived happily, and though it filled me with joy to see everyone happy, I was slowly losing my grip on reality. Each day seemed to pass within a blink of an eye socket, too fast for me to comprehend. The spot where my heart should be ached, and nothing I seemed to do took that pain away. Only the sweet voice of Sally could numb the pain I felt each day.

But that was never a permanent solution. The hollow hole in my chest would always grow, bit by bit. Always there, haunting me when I least expected it. Tonight was a night the pain became too much for me to handle. I didn't feel like doing anything related to Halloween, and I knew that if the townsfolk found that out, they would go into a panic. So instead of making my rounds around the town as usual, I decide to take a walk with Zero through the graveyard. I quickly walk through the gate that contained the gravestones of the residents of Halloween-Town. I arrive at my companion's grave and whistle for him, and in less than a second he came to me. I say thankfully to him, "Good boy Zero," and he barks a happy reply.

As we walk through the graveyard, I remember when I first sung about my sorrows. Sally told me that she heard my words, which inspired her to help soothe my pains. Thinking about it put a smile on my face. _Forgive me Sally. I know that I should follow my duties, but it's getting so hard…. I'm not sure how long I can keep going like this._

Zero suddenly barked at me, making me realize that I had unknowingly walked to the entrance to the forest where the holiday doors were, which I tried to avoid going to. After the tangle I had with Oogie-Boogie and his henchmen, I vowed to never disrupt another holiday. I knew that if I went there, I would be tempted to enter into another holiday. Still, I remembered that the same experience helped invigorate me to put all my effort into making Halloween scarier and better every year. _Maybe visiting there again will help put the spring back in my step._

Despite my better judgement, I start to walk to where the other holidays were, Zero following me every step of the way. Soon we arrive at the familiar trees. I take in the sight of the Christmas door, remembering when I first came here. _Even after all this time I'm still fascinated with the Christmas door. I've never seen such bright colors decorated around a tree before. Perhaps that's why that door drew me in the most rather than the other holidays._

Looking around, I wonder what would've happened if I had chosen to go into another holiday. Would I still be as fascinated with it as I was with Christmas? Would I have actually understood the meaning behind it the first time? It made me curious to see what it was like in the other holidays, but I knew better than to sneak a peek. _Curiosity killed the cat. If I were to go into one of these holidays, who knows what I would do? My judgement would get clouded again and I'd do something stupid._ This thought dejected me, and my skull droops in sadness.

Zero whimpered and snuggled up against me. I had to admit, it made me smile. "Good 'ol Zero. You know exactly what to do to cheer me up." He barks in reply, his ghostly mouth raised in a smile. I pet him, and while I did so I look at the holiday doors again. This time I look at the Halloween door, it's black eyes staring back at me. _As much as I'd like to see the other holidays, I can't give up Halloween. It's my entire life. I love it more than…. Anything…._ Looking at the Halloween door made me think of a curious thought. I came here through the forest, which is a part of Halloween Town. If that was the case, then I should still be in the Halloween holiday….

 _So why is the Halloween door there?_

Every thought disappeared from my mind as I stepped towards the Halloween door. _I mean…. Going through my own holiday door wouldn't cause any trouble, right? It could be a shortcut back to Halloween Town and nothing more._ I stared at the door, my bony fingers itching to open it. On one hand, I knew that I shouldn't do anything that might disrupt a holiday, even if it was my own. On the other hand though, I knew how much I craved for excitement.

Oh who was I kidding, I already knew what I was going to do.

I grab the door and throw it open, desperate to know what lied beyond it. At first nothing happened. I decide to look a bit deeper, and as I stick my skull in, a force suddenly sucked me into the tree. The last thing I heard before everything went black was a cry from Zero.

 _(While Zero may have been a dog, his intelligence was much more than any normal dog. He could understand sentences and communicate with the citizens of Halloween-Town. That's why when Jack was pulled into the Halloween door, he knew that he needed to go get Sally. With a loud cry from his ghostly snout, he flew as fast as he could back to Halloween Town.)_

0========================================================================

Unlike when I went to Christmas Town, I didn't feel my skeleton move in the slightest. I had no words to describe the sensation that I was feeling, only the fact that I knew that I was going somewhere. It felt as if days could have passed and I wouldn't know. I was a bit worried…. And incredibly fascinated. Out of all the things that I loved, the unknown was something that would always make me excited.

As I kept thinking, I noticed that I could feel myself standing. I looked down to see if I could, well, see myself, and was surprised to see my feet planted on utter darkness. _Did I make it to whatever destination I was heading to?_ It was hard to say, since everything around me was still as black as my eye sockets. _Maybe I should try calling out to someone…. Yes, that might work!_ I cup my skeletal hands around my stitched mouth and call out loudly, "Hello? Is anyone here?" My voice echoes as if I was in a cave.

Suddenly a voice that sounded similar to mine rang out, " **Jack…. So you've finally arrived."**

My skeleton jolts in surprise by the sudden reply. The voice clearly came from somewhere, but everywhere I looked was occupied by nothing. I call out again, "Who's there?"

" **Jack…."** Suddenly there was a figure in the midst of a black fog. It's silhouette made a shape of…. A scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head!

 _My Pumpkin King outfit!_

The mysterious figure replied to my thoughts, " **No, not quite. This is just my normal appearance."**

I stare in awe at the figure. "You…. Can read my mind?"

It chuckled. " **I cannot read minds, but I am aware of your thoughts, and yours alone. You're the one I share a connection with, and no one else."**

"Connection….? What do you mean?"

The figure's now standing face to face with me. Slowly, the black fog melts away from him as fire starts to burst from his body. Soon he was now standing in front of me: A creature that was nearly identical to my Pumpkin King outfit. " **I am the spirit of Halloween: Skellington."**

"The spirit of Halloween….? Skellington….?" Why was his name the same as my last name? What did he mean that he was the spirit of Halloween? And what was this 'connection' between us? My skull was filled to the brim with these questions. All I knew for certain was one thing:

I needed to introduce myself!

I put out my bony arm and say excitedly, "Why hello Mr. Skellington, spirit of Halloween! I'm Jack Skellington!"

He chuckled and shook my bony hand. His hand felt just like straw, but I felt that if I squeezed his hand the straw wouldn't crunch. " **Still as gentlemanly as ever I see. It suits you."**

"Why thank you! You have some good manners as well!"

Somehow his mouth moved upwards into a smile, even though his head was of a pumpkin. " **It's no wonder why you get along with the residents of Halloween Town. I'm glad you're the one to rule over this holiday."**

My smile grows even wider from his compliment. "I do the best I can! Speaking of Halloween, you said you're it's spirit?"

" **Yes, I am indeed the spirit of Halloween. Curious about it, aren't you?"** I nod in reply. " **Well, I believe I can inform you of a few things. However, it's up to you if you want to hear it."**

"It's my choice? Why wouldn't I want to hear about you?!"

I said it in a rhetorical manner, but Skellington answers with a heavy tone, " **Because this knowledge will change your life forever. The story about me holds secrets about this world, other worlds…. And how you became the ruler of Halloween."**

His sentence throws me into disarray. _He knows about me before I Pumpkin King? Was I alive?_ Truth be told, I didn't know anything about me beyond my personality, and the fact that I was dead. I didn't really think about it all that much before, but hearing it from Skellington sparked something inside me. A feeling of curiosity. I undoubtedly knew that I wanted to hear his story, but I also knew that it could lead me to trouble. I didn't want to disturb the peace of Halloween Town anymore than I already have. However, I knew that if I didn't accept his offer, then all I would think about was what he would have said to me. If I couldn't focus on Halloween, then the town would be in chaos anyways. I couldn't do that.

Content with my decision, I answer Skellington, "Mr. Skellington, I would like to hear what you have to say."

Skellington nods to me. " **Very well. Come. I will show you your life before you were dubbed the name Skellington."** He then starts to walk into the darkness, and I walk with him.


	2. Chapter 2: New Discoveries

0 0 0 (Jack) 0 0 0

As me and Skellington walk, the black void starts to be fill itself with color. Lines trace over each other to form shapes, and the shapes transforme into a place: A street. However, it wasn't just a street on an ordinary day. It was in fact dark, and the houses on the sidewalk had decorations all over it.

I knew before the environment had finish forming that the mysterious magic was forming a Halloween night.

As I take in the atmosphere, I recognize something odd: I didn't remember this Halloween night. More specifically, I didn't see any of the elaborate decorations and costumes that the residents of Halloween Town and I had made. However, even with the extravagant Halloweens I have experienced as the Pumpkin King, I could tell that this Halloween was special.

Another thing that I also notice was that nobody seemed to see me or Skellington. I decide to ask him, "Mr. Skellington? Why isn't anybody cowering in fear of us?"

He replies in a casual tone, **"Skellington will work just fine Jack, but I appreciate your politeness. As for your question, the reason for that is because nobody can see us. Or rather, we're not actually here. You probably can't tell, but the seven holiday trees are directly connected to Earth's core, allowing us to visit the Earth's memory."**

"The Earth's memory?" I look down at the pavement under my shoes and stare in amazement. "The ground that normal people walk on has a memory?"

Skellington nods his pumpkin-head. **"Yes, it does. Every living thing has a memory. The plants, the flowers, the trees. Us as well, even though we're manifestations of spirits. The Earth isn't any different."**

"Wow... That's super cool!"

Skellington chuckles, smiling in amusement. **"I have to agree with you there."**

As we stroll through the different streets, I found myself often stopping to admire the night. _The decorations and costumes have a special feeling about them. Even though it's not as spooky as the Halloweens I've conducted, I feel incredibly excited! Why is that?_ As I think about that question, I suddenly remember what Skellington said before we came here. _He said that he was going to show me my life before I became the Pumpkin King. Does that mean this Halloween is-_

"Trick-or-treat!"

A voice suddenly makes my head turn. To my right, there was a man and a woman with three children at a house, their kids holding out their bags to receive some candy. One was a boy, who was wearing a black cat outfit. He had a grin of a prankster, like Lock Shock and Barrel, but his expression was much more gentler than the three, holding no traces of malicious intent. I could tell from the way he was smiling that he loved Halloween with all of his heart.

The other child was a girl. She was wearing a witch's attire and held a small broom in her right hand. The girl also had one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen, and she was giggling in joy when candy fell into her bucket. From the little that I saw of her, I knew without a doubt that she was someone that I would like to be friends with if I ever got the chance to.

The last child turns around from the person's door and shows his parents the gift he just received. "Mommy, mommy, look! I got a chocolate bar!"

The two adults smile proudly at their child. As they do, I walk closer to them. _That boy... His costume..._

"So Jack," the older man said, "How is Halloween? Is it fun? Terrifying?!"

The boy eagerly nods. "Halloween is the best!"

They all laugh while I gaze over myself. His hair was as black as the night, but his eyes were as blue as the ocean. What's more, his costume was a scarecrow that looked exactly like my pumpkin king outfit, although I notice that the pumpkin head was replaced with a normal scarecrow's hat.

Skellington walks to my side, gazing at the scene with me. **"It's always special, isn't it Jack? A person's first Halloween."**

I stand up, a small, nostalgic smile on my face. "Indeed it is. It always makes me smile to see someone experience Halloween the first time."

Skellington looks up towards the moon, which I notice was whole tonight. **"Halloween amazes me. It's supposed to be a night of horror, filled with shrieks and streams of blood. Even so, this is also a night where children's faces are alight with glee, and their hearts are filled with joy. It's so impossible for these two things to mix…. Yet Halloween does this, year after year without fail."**

I nod my head in agreement. "I fully concur with you. That is why-"

"-Halloween is my favorite day of the year!"

The sudden jump-in catches me off guard. I turn my head towards the source of the voice and see that it came from the old me, although he was still oblivious to our presence. It was quite eerie, to be frank, but eerie was just my style.

 _Still, even though I'm watching myself and what appears to be my family celebrating Halloween, I still don't recall any of this._

Skellington responds to my thoughts, **"That is because you cannot remember these memories like you did when you were alive. You do not have the brain that your human-self did, which held all your memories in it. You will have to rewatch all the events in your life if you wish to experience your human life again."**

"Really? Hmm..." I think about his offer, and eventually reply, "Maybe not today, since I won't have time to watch my entire life, but I would like to do that sometime. What I really want to see right now though is how I died."

When I say that, Skellington's expression suddenly droops in sadness. **"...I had a feeling you would say that. Unfortunately, unlike your personality, the day of your death is... tragic."**

I shrug my shoulders. "I get that. It's no fun when a person dies. Still, I became the pumpkin king because of it, so it can't be that bad!"

He doesn't respond to my optimism. For a moment, I could feel sadness radiate from him, and I wonder what kind of death lied in store for me.

After a few moments of silence, Skellington says to me, **"Then let us go…. To the day that you died."**

With a wave from his hand, the time from the memory that we were in began to speed up. Days and nights zoom by, too fast for me to keep count of the passing days. Eventually, Skellington halts the process.

It was now daytime, far past the memory that we were just in. We also weren't standing on the sidewalk anymore, instead being positioned in front of a house. I had a feeling that it was my old home. I look at it curiously, wondering what it was like inside.

Skellington, on the other hand, gazes at the house with a melancholic expression on his face. He was dead silent as well, which was weird to see after our constant chatting.

All of a sudden, I hear my human-self's voice behind me. I turn towards it, and see my human self walking along the sidewalk, humming a tune to himself... or perhaps it's myself. Whatever it may be, I notice that my human self was still a child. He didn't look that much older from when I last laid eyes on him, in fact.

... _Wait a minute. Skellington said that he took us to the day that I died, which means that I...!_

 **"I can never watch this part."**

As Skellington confirms my suspicion, a car down the street starts to speed up dangerously. Too dangerously. The car suddenly swerves into the sidewalk with no time to stop... Directly into the boy who loved Halloween, killing him in an instant.

I gasp in shock as my old-self is flatten before my very eyes. Screams of shock and horror erupted from my house. It was the first scream to ever make my bones chill.

My family soon rushes to the boy's side, tears in their eyes. They call the hospital, desperate to save me... But I already knew how the story ends.

The scene soon dissolves into black, leaving me and Skellington by ourselves. I could feel the pain and sadness radiate from him, and I knew that he didn't want to be in that memory for a second longer than necessary.

After a few seconds of solemn silence, Skellington turns to me and proclaims, **"I have seen many scenes that are thousand of times more grotesque and horrifying than a drunk driver getting into an accident… Yet no event has ever made me sadder than your death."**

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I instead ask him, "What happened to my family? Are they okay?"

To my relief, Skellington nods. **"** **They are all still alive. Your sister is married with two kids, and has another baby coming. She is very happy with her life. As for your brother, he has currently found a girl that he's in a relationship, and is going steady with her."**

I chuckle. "It kind of reminds me of my relationship with Sally right now."

He grins. " **Yes, it is very much like that. He's even thinking about a future with her."**

…

"And what about my parents? Are they all right?"

To my great relief, Skellington nods. " **It took years for them to come to terms with your death, but yes, they are happy. Their days are filled with joy and comfort. ….However…."** He pauses for a moment, his expression drooping in sadness again. " **...Halloween has become a day of memorial than a day of celebration. They aren't able to enjoy Halloween like they used to anymore."**

"Oh..." I understood why, I truly did. But still, it made me sad to think that anybody couldn't enjoy Halloween as much as I did. It was just... Heart-wrenching to me.

Thinking about my death some more, however, I came to another realization. "Wait a second. I'm aware that I died as a child, but I still don't understand how my death made me become the pumpkin king."

 **"Ah, an excellent question Jack. It's a very complicated process, but to put it simply, I used my powers to carry your soul to Halloween Town. You see,** **I am merely the spirit of Halloween. Even so, I am not capable of holding a physical form. None of the other holiday spirits can either."**

"Wait, 'other holiday spirits?' You mean that the other holidays have the manifestation of it like you?"

He nods as he says, " **That is correct. The other holiday spirits need a vessel to run their respective holidays just as much as I do. However, we are not limited on who we can chose to be our vessel. Christmas chose the old but humble man Santa 'Saint' Nick to run Christmas Town, while Easter chose a bunny for their vessel."**

I snap my fingers at the memory of the bunny of Easter. "Oh yeah, I remember him! Lock Shock and Barrel took him by accident!"

Skellington chuckles at the memory. " **I had an earful for that one from Easter... Speaking of which, I should answer your question regarding if I had another vessel before you."**

I gape at Skellington. "You... You knew I was thinking that?"

Skellington snickers at me. **"The curiosity I felt from you when we walked down in the memory of your first Halloween was more than enough to know what you were thinking. As for your question, the simple answer is yes. Halloween has existed many years before you were born, so I had another vessel run Halloween on my behalf."**

His words make my entire being, for the first time in a long time, stunned. "There was another person ruling over Halloween before I was?!"

 **"Yes, for quite a long time in fact."** Skellington smiles with a nostalgic expression on his face. **"We only talked face-to-face once, but I still treasure the time they spent here in Halloween Town."**

"Wow..." I was incredibly fascinated at the brand-new fact. Still, I had to wonder... "What happened to your previous vessel? Did they quit or something?"

Skellington suddenly goes silent, and he pulls his gaze away from my own. **"...I'm sorry, but I can't tell you about them. They asked me to keep their life a secret, for reasons that I also cannot disclose. Even for you Jack, I cannot reveal to you any more than I already have."**

"Oh..." I had to admit, I was even more curious from his promise to the old ruler of Halloween. However, even though I didn't know Skellington for long, I had grown in respect for him, and so I was willing to let my curiosity go. "If that's the case, then I won't ask anymore. I'm sorry to bother you with that question."

 **"No, no, it's fine. I can tell that you didn't have any bad intent behind your question."**

An awkward silence passes by as another question suddenly pops into my mind. A very precarious question. I was uncertain how I would feel about his answer, but I knew that Skellington could hear my thoughts, so he would still know what I wanted to asks him. I decide to ask him myself instead of having him read my mind, "Skellington… Be honest with me. Am I living up to how the old Pumpkin King ran Halloween? I mean, I've put Halloween Town in danger when I went out looking for new discoveries, and I once wanted to abandon my role as the Pumpkin King!"

Skellington, to my surprise, smiles. **"I will not compare you to the older vessel of Halloween, as you both have your strengths and weaknesses. However, Jack, I can assure you that you have done a most remarkable job as the vessel of Halloween. Every year you make Halloween more fun and terrifying than I could have imagine, which you have my eternal gratitude for. As for your boredom of scaring others, rest assured. I was fully aware that you may or may not one day get a bit tired of Halloween."**

My jaw suddenly falls off from my skull. I quickly scoop it up and insert it back into my mouth. "You were aware that I might lose focus on Halloween, but you still picked me?"

 **"I did indeed. You see, the other holiday rulers were much older when they were chosen to be the ruler of their respective holiday. Some of them lived to the full extent of their lives, while some others find fulfillment in running their holiday. You, on the other hand, are different from them because you died so young, no older than the age of 6. You didn't have the chance to experience life and emotions like the other Holiday rulers. That is why you are always curious about new things."**

His answer helps me understand myself a bit more. "But still, what about-"

 **"** **Your worry for your curiosity causing trouble is justified,"** Skellington replies to my thoughts. **"There are certain liabilities and risks of being too curious. However, I could also see that you would use your curiosity to develop Halloween in ways that no one else would think of.** **Yes, there were many others who were potential candidates. However, none of them had the kindness and love for Halloween that you did. You are the most youngest vessel for a holiday, but that is precisely why I trusted that you would take care of my holiday."**

His words make me smile, and if I had skin and blood I would be blushing.

"So... What exactly happened when you chose me to be your vessel? Wasn't I a human then?"

 **"Yes, you were. A very young human at that. You didn't have the necessary skills in order to run Halloween and its citizens. To fix that problem..."** Skellington holds out his straw hands towards me. All of a sudden, a black smoke seeps out from them. **"...I used my powers to create an adult skeleton that your soul could inhabit. While your true age is close to teenage years, your skeleton is infused with the mental age of an adult, allowing you to have the knowledge and wisdom that comes from age and experience."**

"Really?" I look at myself, fascinated that my skeleton came from the hands of the spirit of Halloween himself. "In that case, thank you for making this body for me!"

Mr. Skellington gives me a courtesy bow. **"The pleasure is all mine Jack. Skeletons are actually my favorite costumes for Halloween, so it was fun for me to create a skeleton of my own."**

We both smile, and I felt like asking him some more questions. Before I could ask any of them, however, Skellington says to me, **"Jack, do you remember when I mentioned about different worlds?"**

"Huh? …Oh, I think so! What about it?"

 **"Well, you see, I am the spirit of Halloween. Because of this, I can also see other worlds."**

"You… Wait, what?"

 **"Oh, pardon me,"** Skelligton says in apology, **"That might've been too hasty of an answer. To better explain, there are many different worlds out in the universe. These different worlds all have the seven Holidays, and as I am the spirit of Halloween, I have free reign to go to these different worlds."**

My skull was buzzing with this new information, even more than when I was trying to understand how Christmas worked. "Okay... So what does that exactly mean?"

 **"It means,"** Skellington continues, **"That if you so wish, with my power, I can take you to these other worlds."**

When he says this, it takes me a few moments to comprehend what he was saying. _I can VISIT these other worlds?! I wonder how they are, and how they celebrate Halloween_ _…_ My hollow chest starts to dance in joy as I think of what could lay in store at these other worlds.

However, I remember what happened when I last left Halloween Town, and the promise that I made to myself to keep Halloween Town safe from harm.

"Mr. Skellington... I really appreciate your offer, but I can't."

Skellington looks at me with a shocked expression. **"Are you certain Jack? Your heart is telling me otherwise."**

I tilt my skull up in thought as the memories of the encounters with Oogie-Boogie run across my mind. "I can't deny that it sounds amazing, but… In the end, I can't just leave Halloween Town. The safety of everybody is my responsibility, and no matter what I feel, I am duty bound to protect it."

Skellington looks at me for few seconds in silence before nodding. **"That is a very mature choice of you Jack. It's not easy to put the needs of others before your own."** Skellington then snaps his straw fingers, and the Halloween door appears right next to us. **"This door will put you back in the grove of the seven holidays. You may come in and out of this door anytime you wish."**

I smile at him. "Thank you. I may be visiting again soon to look at my life again."

I walk to the Halloween door and grab its handle. However, before I leave, I hear Skellington call out to me, **"Even though your selflessness isn't a weakness Jack, I worry that your duty to the Halloween town may become a chain. Don't forget that you have the right to enjoy yourself as well."**

I look back at Skellington, but as I do, the space around me starts to grow white.

Then whiter...

And... Whiter...

...

* * *

0 0 0 (Sally) 0 0 0

I knew that Jack loved to go on walks, so when he told me that he was going to be walking around the town tonight, I wasn't too concerned. But when Zero came back alone, that's when I start to worry.

"Zero! Where's Jack?"

Zero barks in short yelps. ' _We walked to the seven trees with the weird shapes, and he disappeared into the door with his orange head!'_

I gasp in shock. _He went back to the seven holiday trees and disappeared in the Halloween door? What does this mean?_ I quickly ask, "Zero, can you take me there?"

He barks a 'yes,' and flies off to the grove. I follow him as fast as my legs could carry me, quickly passing through the graveyard and into the forest at the edge of Halloween Town. Truth be told, I never actually went into the forest before, so I was glad Zero was there to guide me.

Eventually, we come to the seven holiday trees. They stood with a magnificent aura, each of them with a unique presentation around them. Seeing the trees and their respective holiday doors, I can't help but admire them. _I can see the allure that made Jack enter Christmas Town now._

As we came closer to the trees, however, I saw Jack lying against the Halloween tree, seemingly unconscious. I cry out, "Jack!" Zero and I get down next to Jack, trying to wake him up.

After a few moments, Jack's eyelids slowly starts to open. He blinks a few times before replying, "Sally? Zero? Is that you?"

I sigh in relief and embrace him in a big hug. "You had me so worried Jack! Zero suddenly came home and said that you disappeared in the Halloween door!"

"The Halloween door...! That's right!" Jack suddenly leaps to his feet, and smiles wider than I had seen him in a long time. "I have so much to tell you Sally! You see..."

* * *

Jack explains to me of what happened inside the Halloween door and of his encounter with Skellington, sometimes singing it in song. (Jack loved to sing so much, everybody in Halloween Town occasionally sang to convey complex thoughts and emotions.) I didn't really question anything in Halloween Town, so it was really fascinating to hear knowledge about Halloween itself.

However, I notice that Jack's face fell a bit when he talked about how he declined Skellington's offer to take him to the different worlds. Seeing this, I ask Jack, "Why did you say no to Skellington's offer? It sounds like you really want to go."

"Oh, I could never go," Jack says as he waves his wrist. "I have too many things to do here! There's always preparing for next Halloween, and I'm always helping out with the citizens."

Jack did his best to put on a reassuring smile, but I knew him well enough to know that he was faking it. "Jack... I've actually wanted to talk to you about that for a while."

Jack looks at me with a confused look. "About what?"

"About how you feel! Don't think I haven't noticed you sulking around in the graveyard at night."

Jack's eyelids widens, and after a few moments of silence, he sighs. "I guess it would be pointless to try and deny it, huh?"

"Jack..." I lightly clasp his skeletal hands with my own. "You shouldn't hide things from me. After all, we're married."

Although there wasn't really any couples in Halloween Town, me and Jack pledged our love for each other after the incident with Santa Claus. Jack and I didn't really know how to act as lovers, to be honest, but we didn't mind the extra work. Our love for each other always keeps us going, no matter what happens to us.

Jack looks at me in silence for a few seconds before sighing again. "...I'm sorry for not being honest with you Sally. You're right in that I need to tell you how I really feel." Jack then lets go of my hands and looks back at the Halloween door. He places his hand on it as he says, "I love Halloween with every fiber in my bones. I can't imagine myself _not_ celebrating Halloween every year. But when I got too curious, I disrupted the order of all the holidays. I threw caution to the wind, and it put Halloween Town in danger. It put _you_ in danger. I couldn't live with myself if you came to any harm."

He looks back at me with a sad smile. "I may sometimes get a bit bored, but I can suffer being bored for all eternity if it means ensuring the happiness and well-being of Halloween Town."

I stand in shock at Jack's words. Even though he put it in a lighthearted manner, I could feel his immense sorrow emanating from him. _Is this what Jack has been feeling for the past three years?_ I suddenly felt ashamed of myself for not noticing this sooner, for always assuming that he was alright even though I should've known better.

Shortly after our abrupt conversation, the three of us walk back to Halloween Town in silence. The mood was heavy, and it felt like none of us were comfortable. Even Zero gave me and Jack nervous glances.

However, as we walk back to Haloween Town, I wasn't content with just leaving things as they were. I was determine to help Jack regain his spirits again.

And I think I knew just how to do it. Unfortunately, I wasn't fond of the idea, as I would have to make a great sacrifice. A sacrifice that I was unsure if I could bear...


End file.
